Multiple-input, multiple-output (“MIMO”) receiver-side processing for broadband wireless may involve symbol detecting before decoding. A detector may be positioned in front of a decoder for symbol detection prior to decoding. Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to provide a detector that provides symbol detection information to enhance decoding accuracy.